


In Too Deep

by MarquisDeMindfangette (KittyCreative)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Oral Sex, Rapper Jefferson, Slow Build, Teacher Hamilton, Violence, boxer Lafayette, not until waaaay later tho, violence?, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCreative/pseuds/MarquisDeMindfangette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New College professor Hamilton happens to get much more than he asked for when he went out to celebrate his new job with his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

> small disclaimer: my writing and grammar are shit. I'm just writing this as experience for me, something to fill my and others jamilton crave, and also to give content to anybody who would like to read this! (That is if they don't mind mistakes! :3 )

     "To our main man, Alexander, for finally getting that job that he's been working so hard for!" 

 

     There was a click of shot glasses as the three men did cheer before taking a shot. There was a relaxed breath that escaped each of their mouths as they place the shots down, smiles on each of their faces. "So Alex, when does the school year start? You must be dying to start work, after being after that job for a pretty long time," Laurens had asked, scooting closer to Hamilton, placing a hand on his arm. 

     "Few months, I'm starting in the fall." There was a small whoop that came from the other man sitting at his other side. "Though, I wish Gilbert was here." Alex had asked, leaning forward and against the table, observing the crowd. A lot of the people in the rather large bar were on the dance floor, drunk off of their minds and grinding over each other. It was a kind of hilarious sight, knowing that those people would have to deal with that, and a huge hangover in the morning.

     He had been staring into the crowd blankly after a while, not really thinking of any specific thing. A few random scattered thoughts ran through his head. Would he be a good teacher? Honestly, his social skills were terrible and he was quite the rambler. Maybe he shouldn't do this- no. He got too far to deny this job. 

     Besides, Alexander really shouldn't be worrying about this, after all, he is out, enjoying life with friends. His brewing thoughts were pulled to a halt however when he heard a loud voice yell "Alexander! Mon Ami!"

     Hamilton had looked over to the door, smiling as he saw Lafayette walking in the door, sweating slightly. It was probably from training, which he had been doing before he got there. Though, another look had him noticing that Laf had another person trailing behind him.

     Said person looked like him, yet there were some subtle differences that made it easy to tell which one was laf. Laf had slightly darker skin than the other male, though it was still a cool brown. Everything about the other male just screamed sharp and pointed. Very sophisticated looking, which was not much different from Gil. Except for the fact that the Frenchman was more soft looking. "Alex? Can you hear me?" He heard that french accent ask him in a worried tone.

     "Oh yeah, sorry Laf," Alexander had responded, flashing a smile for a second.

     "It is fine Alexander!" Gil had hummed out, patting the shorter man on the shoulder. 

     There was an awkward silence that fell over the three of them for a moment before there was a voice that finally spoke up, "so, Alex, this is Thomas. He is my, how you say- twin?"

     "Oh," he paused, looking at the slightly lighter skinned twin before holding out a hand, "nice to meet you."

     "Right back at you," Thomas offered a small smile, one that almost looked a bit... devious? Hamilton couldn't quite tell but didn't worry about that as he felt the other male shake his hand. 

     The smaller of the three men tried hard not to stare at Thomas as he sat down. Though something about him looked a little familiar? Well, not for the reason that he looked like his best friend which would make sense since it was his twin after all-. He could've sworn he had heard the man's voice before. Despite having a similar appearance with Gilbert, the Virginian's voice was different. While Laf's was sly with a heavy french accent-Thomas' was more cool and calm almost soothing.

     Where had he heard his voice before?

     "Alexander?" He looked over to Lafayette who had tapped his shoulder. Honestly, he really needed to stop spacing out. Though he hadn't gotten a really good night out for a while, so he couldn't take it for granted. "Have you seen John and 'Ercules?" The Frenchman asked.

     Wait, when did they leave? Alex looked around for a moment before shrugging his shoulders slightly. "I would assume that they're either in the bathroom or on the dancefloor. All depending on how drunk they got while I wasn't watching."

     "Alex!" Gil had scorned playfully before walking off and leaving Hamilton and Jefferson alone to sit in the corner of the club.

     The two men, left alone and having never met before, obviously sat in silence for a few minutes. Well, the silence between the two of them, since the club itself was quite loud. Though, it seemed neither of the men had a taste for silence. "So, a great night to be at the club huh" Thomas commented, leaning forwards and pointing at the group of three friends, hanging out on the dance floor.

    "Yeah. Honestly, I wasn't sure about coming here. But I haven't been here in a while, besides" he paused, smiling slightly, "they look like they're having fun over there."

     "Ha, i guess they are. I'm only here because Marie dragged me along. I would honestly much rather be spending this time at my home. It's not like I don't get to be there that much as it already is." Thomas rested his chin on his hand, gazing off into the crowd like Alexander was earlier.                                                                                                                 

     "I wouldn't mind being out and drinking if I didn't have stuff that I need to get done. That, or a more, calm place to drink. Loud bars aren't really my forte" the normally loud man sighed.                                                                                                                 

     Despite he himself being an extremely loud mouthed person, he wasn't particularly fond of loud places, or more specifically, loud bars and clubs. Loud and drunk people were prone to making bad decisions.                                                                                                                 

     "Would you perhaps want to come back to my place? I dont think Marie will mind and it would be a great escape from" he paused before gesturing to the crowded dance floor and club in general "this."                                                                                                                

     Alexander looked down at the cup that he had been holding in his hand the whole time absent-mindedly. Honestly, it's a much better idea than just sitting here, in a hot crowded space with a lot of other people.

     "Sure. I've got nothing better to do."

     Little did Hamilton know that he would regret ever saying those words in the morning and the days following.                                                                                                   

**Author's Note:**

> btw Marie is Lafayette. Its one of his many names.


End file.
